With conventional business or commercial systems for providing various services to users, the security of the systems is improved by issuing a warning about security on the basis of the log, which is the user's past behavior data, so that users will not become victims of cracking. One example of cracking is caused by a standard-type attack email. With cracking by means of a standard-type attack email, he/she prompts a user to launch a program (executable file) attached to an electronic mail so as to use the launched program as a platform for, for example, invading the system. Thus, a warning is issued to, for example, a user who has executed a program attached to an electronic mail on the basis of the user's log so that the user will not inadvertently launch a program attached to an electronic mail.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-134706, Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-20587, and Patent Literature 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-94056 are introduced as the Prior Art Document.
However, the conventional techniques described above merely issue a warning about security on the basis of the superficial user behavior based on a log, and fail to take into consideration psychological traits of the user. For example, it is not possible to issue a warning to those users having lower levels of security awareness, for example, users whose level of cautiousness for cracking has lowered.